A Rainy Valentine's
by XXShyNightmareXX
Summary: All Mikado wants on Valentine's Day is to be alone. But will Izaya allow that? (In process of being re-written.)
1. Chapter 1: Izaya Orihara?

**_AN- Okay, so I know that this story is reaaalllyyyyy late for Valentine's, but I kinda wrote it late because I got really sick, and kept getting piled up with homework and projects. Also, this one gave me some writer's block, thanks to the fact that I wasn't sure if I got their personalities, like, perfect or not e.e, so gomei~ :( I hope I did alright._**

**_Copyright- I don't own any of Durarara or the characters, all rights go to the original owner, although I wish I did..._**

* * *

><p>A Rainy Valentine's<p>

It was Valentine's Day.

Mikado was walking home from school. The day had been hectic. Girls had been running around squealing and giving out gifts and chocolates. He, truthfully, had gotten a few, and due to sympathy took them, but he didn't plan on eating them. He just wasn't in the mood for all the lovey dovey things the day brought every year.

Masaomi, his dearest friend, on the other hand had been leaping with joy, talking about all the girls whom, apparently, adored him. Of course, he had flirted with Anri-chan as well too. Mikado had just sat there with a nonchalant expression as his friend had stood up and spun around with his arms flying out, got on his knees, and once again, projected his 'undying' love to her, only to be kindly rejected.

They had walked together as they left school, like always, and then they parted their separate ways when it was time.

Mikado had needed to go to the store for more groceries before he went home. So, he took the longer way that passed by the grocery store. He was almost there when it started to pour. By the time he was about halfway there, he looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He would have to dry out his school uniform when he got home, and finish his homework.

When he got to the grocery store, he just bought some instant ramen, and a few other necessities. He was walking out the door, only to see that it'd started to rain even harder. _Oh great, now I have to walk home in this without a umbrella, and it is FREEZING outside. _With a sigh the young Raira student walked out of the store doors reluctantly. He had only taken a few steps when he heard footsteps behind him. Slowly coming to a stop, Mikado turned around, only to find Izaya Orihara's face inches from his.

With a gasp he backed up only to find a pole stopping him in his tracks. "O-Orihara-san w-what are you doing h-here?"

Izaya chuckled, "I happened to just be on my way to your house Mikado-kun~"

"W-why?" Mikado stuttered out.

Izaya literally spun his way over, with his arms swinging out, to the young boy. "I was absolutely bored, my dear Mikado~" he sang out with a laugh. "So," he moved towards the younger's face with a smirky grin," I thought I'd go see you."

"B-but why me…" the younger trailed off as he looked at the ground. _My dear Mikado?_

"Because Mikado-kun~" he said. "Your face expressions are too adorable." he smiled as he thought of how many expressions he wanted to see. He wanted to see this boy crying, laughing, blushing, aroused, scared, shocked, and every other possible expression. He loved all humans, well, excluding Shizu-chan, yet Mikado was special in a way he couldn't explain.

Mikado automatically put on a tough face, and looked the informant straight in the eye saying, "Well, I'll be going now, so if you'll excuse me…" he tried to push the informant out of the way, but Izaya chuckled and pushed Mikado back into the pole.

"Well, I don't want you to get _cold _now do I?" he inquired with a smirk. He took off his parka and threw it over Mikado's shoulders, letting it droop over the boy's head, almost to the point where he couldn't see.

Mikado tried to kindly reject him, instantly losing his tough face. Izaya smiled knowing how the boy was trying to act tough, and the informant wasn't stupid either. He knew Mikado had a dark side, and if there was ever a time he needed to use it, he would most likely use it, but originally, the boy was quite a shy normal boy. Well, so he seems on the outside…

"Come along, then~" Izaya said while grabbing the boy's hand that was holding groceries, and dragged him along.

"O-Orihara-san," he muttered. "I-I'm fine, r-really…" as he was dragged by the other. "A-And besides how do you know where I live?" his stuttering uncontrollable now, thanks to how cold he was.

Izaya laughed slightly and replied, "I just know."

_Okay that's not creepy…although this is Izaya Orihara we're talking about…_Mikado had no idea what to say so he just decided to let things be, then when he got home he would send the informant off…_hopefully._

After a while, Mikado was starting to get a little nauseated, either from a cold, or due to the fact that the man he was with, probably both. He coughed a little, causing the informant to look back at him with a small frown. Disregarding it, he looked back on ahead and continued the way.

It wasn't until he felt Mikado's hand start to slip from his, did he notice how weak the young boy was getting. _It's not too far until we get to his home, but…_Izaya looked back at Mikado, only to see the young boy panting and flushed in the face. _He may not even make it._

Finally, making a final decision, the informant stopped dead in his tracks, causing Mikado to look up at him with glazed over eyes. "O-Orihara-san why'd we sto-" he was cut off as Izaya, with a smirk, lifted him off the ground, bridal style.

He started to continue on, but stopped when Mikado tried to push off of his chest weakly. He smirked slyly down at the boy, "Well, your gonna give me trouble, huh?" he got so close to Mikado, Mikado could smell his breath, and it smelled like….chocolate?

Mikado tried to turn his head away, only to find the informant's knife at his throat. His eyes widened as a small river of blood trickled down his throat.

Izaya chuckled slightly, and with a sad sigh said, "I didn't want it to come to this, my dear Mikado-kun, but…" he pushed the knife closer to the young Dollar leader's throat, "You were struggling, we can't have that, now can we?" "You'll be still now?" Mikado nodded his head slightly as he tried to not to let the knife cut him any further.

Izaya smirked as he flicked shut his blade, slipping it back into his pocket. Mikado let out a breath he didn't he even realize he'd been holding in.

Izaya had only taken three steps before, "IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU DAMN FLEA!"

The next thing Mikado knew, a vending machine flew past him and Izaya, only missing his face by inches, he had felt the force of the throw through the breeze. His eyes widened as he realized he was probably going to die, right then and there. His eyes widened, yet even more, when he looked down the road to see Shizuo Heiwajima stomping up the road toward them, with a sign post in his hand.

"Izayaaaaa! Stay out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo growled as he threw the signpost. It flew through the pouring rain, heading straight for the informant, and the younger in his arms.

The informant with the most slyest smirk, simply side-stepped the post. It flew right past the two, smashing into a wall.

"Now, now Shizu-chan," he turned to the former bartender with a Cheshire grin, "I was on my way off, soon after I brought Mikado-kun home, so why don't you let us be on our way?"

Shizuo with a growl reached over to yet ANOTHER sign post, tightening his grip around it as he ripped it straight from the ground. "I don't care you DAMM FLEA!"

Mikado ducked his head straight under the parka, hiding his entire face, and digging into the informant's chest, not caring anymore how wimpy he looked, or the fact that he was pretty much cuddling with Izaya Orihara.

He felt the movement as Izaya simply stepped over, away from the sign post, as it flew by. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the young Dollar's leader huddled into his chest, shivering from the cold.

"Well, Shizu-chan, it's been fun playing with you, but I best be on my way~" he nodded his head in a farewell, and pretty much ran the rest of the way, Mikado still in his arms bridal style.

"IZAAYAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo screamed in the background.

The informant chuckled as he slowed to a walk, looking down at the young Raira student's sleeping face, which was still partially hidden under the parka.

Mikado, whom had passed out through all of these events, and unknowingly, allowing Izaya Orihara to take him all the way home.

Maybe he won't be alone on Valentine's after all?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yayyyy, okay so that's chapter 1. I had planned on making this a oneshot, and then I came to love it and decided I'd make it into a chaptered story. Please, please review, and let me know how I did with everything. ;x<em>**

**_Also, let me know if you think I should continue or not..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Valentine's Day!

**_AN: Hehe, okay I was literally eating a bagel when this idea popped in my head. I hope you like it!:D I had writer's block for a while, and then I had friends over, and when I started writing I had to stop on certain parts so I could breathe, because I was wayyyy too happy writing this. Okay I'll stop rambling now.. ;p Enjoy!_**

**_Copyright: I do not own Durarara, although I wish I did..._**

* * *

><p>It was dark, and his head felt like it'd been pounded on a thousand times with a hammer. Mikado sat up from the couch he was on, and slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a dimly room, that had a desk in it, and a big window, nearly covering the whole wall, that overlooked the city below.<p>

It only took him a few moments to notice that this wasn't his house. He just told himself to keep calm, when he tried to move his hands and realized they were tied together with a red ribbon. _Wh-What?…._

"You awake~" he heard a voice playfully call to him. _Wait a- I know that voi-_

Izaya stepped out of the shadows with the biggest grin ever on his face, "Mikado-kun~"

Mikado's eyes automatically glared daggers at the crimson-eyed informant. "Why did you bring me here, and where am I?" he demanded. _He is definitely not the boy that I found in the rain_, Izaya pouted. He would never admit it to anyone but the young Dollar's leader, but he loved Mikado's innocent side. It made him….cute.

"Awwwww Mikado-kun there's no need to be so mean, we're at my office, and home of course," he smiled at him.

"Well, I believe, I should be going now, so I would graciously appreciate it if you'd untie the ribbons," he glared at the man.

"But Mikadoooo-kuunnn I cant!" Izaya said as he walked over, pouting again. "Then you'll be alone for Valentine's Day!" he whined.

Now THAT made Mikado automatically come out of his phase, "What?"

Izaya looked surprised that just that would make him come back to his normal self, so he just stood there unable to respond, which was weird for someone like HIM, to not have anything to say.

After a really long silence, Izaya finally got his cool back together, and walked over to sit on the couch next to Mikado. The sudden movement knocked the young boy out of his thoughts, and made him flinch a little as Izaya brushed against his arm. Izaya chuckled quietly as he saw the young boy jump.

He leaned over to the boys ear, and blew his breath. That did make Mikado lose his cool, and yelped, while jumping at the same time. "O-Orihara-san!"

He looked over at the man, only to see he was inches from his face, his hot breath breathing against Mikado's lips. The informant had a huge smirk on his face, as he saw the boy blush a slight shade of pink from having Izaya so close to his face.

"Hmph," Izaya smirked and moved even closer to Mikado's face, his lips brushed against the boy's which made the boy blush to a slight red.

"Mikado-kun, you're blushing to your ear tips," Izaya whispered to him causing Mikado to blush an absolute deep red.

He reached over grabbing the Raira student's chin and tilting his head upward, then captured the boy's lips in a long passionate kiss.

The boy reacted with the deepest blush ever possible, and uncontrollable stuttering, "O-Orihara-san w-why did y-you do that?"

"Because Mikado-kun it's still Valentine's Day, and I wanted to give you a present," he said. "Although…"

He leaned in again and kissed Mikado, this time biting the boy's lip, and, taking the chance, entered his tongue. Mikado's eyes widened as he tasted chocolate, and felt the informant's tongue explore his mouth.

Once Izaya finished the kiss, he reluctantly retreated from the boy's mouth. Mikado was panting for breath, since the kiss had lasted so long. "…I think that was a better one." the informant grinned.

Neither of them even realizing, Namie had entered through the front door. She couldn't believe her eyes when she walked in and saw Mikado Ryugamine lying on the couch, blushing, and Izaya on top of him. Both males looked up when they heard the door shut.

She honestly had no reaction other than to sigh and say, "I don't want to know, I just came back for something."

All Mikado could do was stare, mouth agape, and blush as deep a red as possible, while Izaya shot daggering glares at Namie for interrupting his time with his Mikado. They just sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do, Izaya was starting to get frustrated and was about to go tell her to leave, when she came back out of the room with a bag.

"Well, see you late I'm guessing Izaya," she said nonchalantly as she walked back out the door, closing it behind her.

"Thought she'd never leave," Mikado hear the man mutter, and looked up at him. "Now," he grinned, "where were we?"

He leaned in to Mikado's face, and murmured, "Mikado-kun….." he whispered the rest into the boy's ear. The boy's eyes widened as Izaya leaned back, sitting on the boy's stomach, watching his face as it grew into absolute shock.

Izaya giggled, then leaned in teasing the boy by biting his ear. Mikado let out a small squeak, which was rewarded with a smirk from the man on top of him.

Izaya then slid his hand under the boy's shirt, causing the boy to shudder instantly, "Mikado-kun~ I wanna play with you!~" he chuckled slightly. He raised the Dollar leader's shirt up, and trailed his tongue all the way up Mikado's smooth pale skin.

The Raira student let out something between a moan and a squeak. Izaya grinned, joyful he was able to get such reactions out of the boy.

Izaya leant down and quietly whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Mikado-kun."

The informant smirked as he prepared to indulge himself with the young boy…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, well I'm so sorry to be so evil, with the ending, and the whisper part, where I cut off what he said. I plan to make a different fic that flashes back to this time, and it will say what happened.<strong>_

_**Also, I want to give a special thanks to Miko Vampire for her suggestion on Izaya taking Mikado to his home instead. Its thanks to her this chapter was born. Arigatou~ :D I also brought out boss!kado in a short scene in the beginning. Hope I did good, please read and review!**_

_**Mikado: I hate you. e.e**_

_**Me: D: I'm sorry, it was too good of a chance to miss...hehe..xp**_

_**Izaya: I liked it!~ :D**_

_**Mikado: Shut up!**_

_**Me: I love you Mikado! I had to add it in, gomei for the torture, I liked it though!:D**_

_**Mikado: I hate you. And I hated it. Why me? x.x**_

_**Me: Mwahahahaha...(Starts having Ikado fantasies..)**_

_**Izaya: Until next time people. Ja ne~ ;p**_


End file.
